fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Yo! I'm Ash9876, otherwise just known as Ash, and an admin on FTF. If you wanna talk, just post a message below. But remember to sign your posts so I can get back to you, and make sure that I can understand your writing. Have a nice day!. Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ash, do me a favor and help out this anon here. He has questions about translations and I'm tryna give concrete answers. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:18, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Well, the bindings do not effect anyone who doesn't use a magic or curse. Also, the bindings/chains/etc have "nerves" in them, if they were to be broken, Ryze would feel the pain sort of like Maguily Sense. The Dragon Star 04:50, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Next Round User blog:DamonDraco/Battle Royale Continuing Here it is, instructions for the next round of the Royale! Congrats for arriving in the next round! [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 18:31, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Ketchum, you want to take the first post or shall I? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:39, December 4, 2015 (UTC) I've got some time on my hands. I'll do it now. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 19:51, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, here it is! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 20:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, is Ash no longer using his disguise as Terence, then? The description you gave for his appearance more so matched that of his true identity, so I just wanted to clarify. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 06:34, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay. But why the sudden change? It just seems a bit out of character to me, is all, as if it's straying from your initial plans with the Royale. I was under the impression that Ash was trying to conceal his identity and what not. But if it's to be able to fight without any restrictions being placed on himself (as you mentioned earlier on chat to me), then how would he have known that he would need more of his power for this upcoming opponent? Is he just assuming that as the rounds of the tournament progress, his opponent will be stronger? Or was he told that Jiretto would specifically be his next opponent? (I'm not sure how the Royale matching works into the story, so I'm really just asking you, lol) DazzlingEmerald (talk) 06:45, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Lol, alright. Anyway, posted! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:57, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Lol, no worries; nice post, btw! I just wanted a clarification on where Ash is slashing? Is it literally through the fist and then towards the body? Any additional detail will be helpful, just want to make sure there is no error in my next post. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 05:30, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay, cool. Makes sense. Thanks! I should have my response up sometime tomorrow, for now, I must be off to bed. Night! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 05:42, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hope ya got my messenger. This is gonna be a long one, since most of this stuff I have saved in my Sandbox on Microsoft Word. Anyways, I'll try to keep it as brief as I can. Keyword being "can". :1. The reason why everyone of my characters has Devil Sync is mainly grounded in my storyline; it's one of the most important magics since Demons will be prominent (along with some other things). As you can see, some of them say that it's artificial; it's possible, as I implanted the magic into weaponry and armor i.e. Copy the contents of the book into Archive and then download said data (which is probably in magical form, if any) into a lacrima (it should be possible given a lacrima's usage & given potential. Hell, Hiro doesn't properly explain how the thing works, thus leaves room to work with); though this method limits their Devil Sync's power, since it's artificial, thus it's more prone to be harmful to the body and can only be used for a limited time. For Devil Syncs like Illya, Natsu, Orpheus, and Rokka, you can say that it has relation to their lineage, thus their appearance in said state is based on race. (Rokka = Yuki'onna, Natsu = Demon, Orpheus = Vampire, Illya = Angel). It's more of reversion, if anything; this goes especially to Illya's case since she has immense power. In fact, Aru gave me an interesting name to call it by - Angelic Reversion; this signifies her status as an Angel and goes with her Light-based DvS Magic. I should do that with the others for clarification. However, they restrain their forms and link it to their Devil Slayer Magic; thus, the forms would be seen as a form of Devil Sync since it's usable in relation to their magic (the only limitation). Everyone else mastered their Devil Slayer Magics, thus are capable of unlocking said state (y'know training and all that good shit) but still has limitations on it due to certain reasons. So yeah, six of them are "special cases". :2. For Illya, it's as I explained before above. Yeah, she's aware of this state and tends to stay away from it; in-fact, she finds an alternate method, one that's able to utilize her full powers (which are sealed for one reason or another) in-tandem with her DvS magic. However, because it's only usable with her Devil Slayer Magic, it can be seen as some relation to the mode (albeit her own interpretation of it); this way, she can imitate the state while remaining pure. Like with said mode, it has the same limitations and capabilities, yet doesn't utilize demonic traits. She gives her form a demonic name to trick those into thinking it's a Devil Sync, when it's really not (in a sense). You can say, it's a "False Devil Synchronization". Anyways, that covers what I have here in Microsoft. I'm constantly going to Per with possible ideas of what I can use, so yeah. Again, if you have more questions about this, feel free to ask. P.S. I see you're working on Talbot, so I have a question. Was he still part of Dragon Soul during the time of Genghis's demise or did he leave before after accomplishing what he needed, y'know like Annis? This way, I can update the page accordingly. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 12:40, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Again, sorry if it seemed to be too long. Also, most of what you're reading may seem nonsensical, but does have some plausibility if you think about it. Also, thanks for answering and you're welcome. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 12:47, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Posted again! Also, on note of the Seeds, I'm not too sure yet if that's a thing I want to be open for public creation. I'll need some more time to get back to you on that one, if you don't mind. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:13, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm good and yea, I'm gonna put it up later tonight. Sorry for the late reply, btw. 22:43:53 Mon Yeaaah~, like I told Aha some hours ago, you should check some of these while you can since you're an admin on there. I know NF has some.... questionable articles these days, but not as bad as these. Again, I'm not dissing the site because I know there are some excellent writers on there. It's just that this stuff is..... Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:16, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Askin' for a favor... 'Kay, so you're an admin... so bothering ya for something as worthless as this would be... let's just say, ridiculous. But in past, I have created and written some crappy articles. So I request you get all of the following articles (which are basically all of the articles I have ever written) deleted: Bun, Sojun Sugita, Muriel Martin, Miss Olivia, Kotaro'oni, Dr. Sayuri, Black soil, Pure wings, The Legend of Akagaku (and all linked chapters), Byakushin and Daishin, Ginko and Kinko tribe... And I know it's bothersome, and I really apologize... Sir M (talk) 14:31, December 9, 2015 (UTC)Sir M Problems With Your Post Yo! So, there are a number of errors within your latest post, which I will address shortly; however, before I even tackle them, I wanted to offer a bit of a disclaimer, in that I don't mean to come across as a being arrogant, rude, disrespectful, or anything of that nature, so please do forgive any fluctuations within my tone henceforth. That being said, I will attentively authoritative my behavior, so as to ensure I am being both completely reasonable and pleasant throughout this post, because you are indeed an admin, but more importantly, because you are a good friend of mine, and my current role-playing partner. Also, to answer your previous assertion, I did place much forethought within dictating Jiretto's pseudonym. Yes, "calibrate" means to adjust something, such as a thermometer, for example. So, "frigid calibration" refers to Jiretto's fighting style, in that he lowers the surrounding temperature —and in such cases, himself— to attack his opponents. It can also have a dual meaning behind it; "calibrate" can also mean to "plan or devise (something) carefully" as per dictionary.com; as I have shown you during the course of our role-play, Jiretto, this is something Jiretto does quite frequently. So, there really isn't any need for me to "rethink" my word choice, because it achieves its purpose rather well. Moving along... *(1) The first issue that jumps out at me here, is that you are using a technique that has absolutely no explanation on your character's article page. If it were a technique that simply did damage, with no secondary effect, then I would have let it go by; but the fact that it is meant to accomplish some extraordinary feat —which I'm assuming is similar to the sharingan— would probably require, at the very least, an explanation, before it can be used in a role-play setting, and even further beyond, a competitive role-play setting, such as a tournament orientated theme such as this Royale. **(Example) "The sudden realization was not news to Ash's eyes. He had seen through the transparency of the ice clone through the activation of his true senses; the Blood Dragon's Eyes. As such, even before the regeneration could take place, Ash's magical aura flared throughout his body and, with bright red eyes and the beckoning of a Dragon, the man exclaimed." *(2) How is he all of a sudden activating the eyes to begin with? I see no mention of it within your previous posts. Heck, even you admitted that you were "thrown off" by my last post; you never once mentioned Ash being able to decipher Jiretto being a clone, so how is it that he so suddenly has this knowledge? It just doesn't seem fair to me. You should have pointed it out before, otherwise it seems overly convenient for your sake. Notice, I did infact mention my clones in my initial post, though I was careful and deceptive with the way I did it, to the point where, on a second glance, you would be easily able to recognize it. However, I don't see you having done the same thing. The main issue here, is that there is no build up to any of your attacks; there is no given indication on anything, it all simply happens. (If you yourself didn't realize my attack, then your character shouldn't either!) **(Example) ""Blood Dragon's Claw!" Released from his being was a vast quantity of crimson energy across all directions, absolutely annihilating everything in its path and clearing the clones and constructs that Jiretto had created, leaving Jiretto's attempt at freezing Ash nullified." *(3) Why are you disregarding my post then placing yours within absolute terms? Basically, you are saying that Jiretto's clone never regenerated, and therefore never caught ahold of Ash's katana? Yet now, you're simply automating your own attack by destroying everything I've built up through two posts? Then you are also dictating that Jiretto was overpowered by your last attack? And not even allowing me to decide how my own character would respond to an attack such as that? (You say that he was sent flying off; shouldn't I'' be the one to dictate that?) **(Example 1) "Released from his being was a vast quantity of crimson energy across all directions, absolutely annihilating everything in its path and clearing the clones and constructs that Jiretto had created, leaving Jiretto's attempt at freezing Ash nullified." **(Example 2) "He managed to once more lift his arms, overpower Jiretto's incredible force and throw him over his head, leaving the man's unending propulsion to undoubtedly send him crashing into the ground. He then immediately dove down after Jiretto, appearing on the man's exposed back and beginning the action to dive his blade through his heart, finally ending this battle." The reason I am upset here is because you're clearly going against all the rules here, while indirectly saying, "I'm not going to acknowledge any of your attacks, have Ash dodge them all, and then expect ''my character to kill yours with a single hit!" with the posts you are making, literally. *(Example 1) "...lifting it from the ground with the intent of slashing through Jiretto's outstretched fist, bones and all, in the hope of seizing his victory in a single, precise blow." *(Example 2) "He then immediately dove down after Jiretto, appearing on the man's exposed back and beginning the action to dive his blade through his heart, finally ending this battle." Please, make these necessary changes, because I know you are familiar with the rules, especially as an admin. Again, I don't mean to be rude here in any way, but I won't be taken advantage of like this. Also, I will be contacting the operators of the Royale so as to clear the air, and hopefully get another opinion on all the arguments I have made here. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 15:06, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Very well, your apology has been accepted, and no hard feelings on my behalf! It happens to the best of us, really. Even so, I trust you will carry on henceforth with a separate demeanor. Anyhow, I have posted once more. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 03:50, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Likewise! Thanks for the match, and looking forward to a great conclusive post. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 03:22, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi Ash! I just joined the wiki today and I was wondering how to join guilds and start roleplays and generally just make friends on here, I've been using your character creation tips to post my first character so, I'm basically just new and flailing around the wiki.. QueenOfSwords7 (talk) 18:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC) An Issue Hey, there! So, I've been told that two admins had an issue with my post on a role-play, and as a result, I'm being thrown out of the Dragon Slayer Royale, according to User:Alpha Olphion. All I want to know here is whether or not you were one of the two admins that had a problem with it, because Alpha said those two wanted to be anonymous, which I simply didn't believe. Sorry for the trouble, I'm just looking for a simple yes or no response to this question, no further complaints afterwards. Thanks! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 23:34, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Koma Inu Thank you for fixing my members table! I really appreciate it. Also, if you have any ideas that you came up with while looking at the page (formating, additional features, etc) please let me know! I am hoping to revamp the page soon to try and make it more organized and official looking. Lady Komainu (talk) 15:35, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Machias So is Wahl a human and his proxy a machias? I thought he himself was a machias with a human appearance or is that just FT wiki "speculation" based on the info presented at the time? I thought machias were a race like Exceed, Dragons and Humans that are perfectly capable of wielding magic if they are apart of the percent that has it. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 20:44, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Ashy, could I use Plasma Magic for Ishikawa? :3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 17:37, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Ash, with all due respect, this isn't a matter about Canonicity but about someone trying to use Magic that I've stated IN THE ARTICLE as restricted to Wizards. It isn't Weakness Magic, so that is out for legitimacy for the apparent "Machias" Hiro created to give way to throw robots into this haphazardly written series of his. So, Ash, I retain my priviledge as owner of the Article to deny the accessibility for soulless machines using Magic, an energy that demands a soul to be used last I checked, and is only to be used in the way my article described. Unless you want to impose your Admin powers over me inappropriately to force me to hand out this Magic to other users, I suggest we stop talking about this. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:47, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Yo! Looks like we have a troll. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jon-Tronos , http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jacoboz-Murphyez , http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkvoid988 , http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kylios_Cool_Dream_Magic That's the troll, could you block him please? And delete the pages? Bismarck-Chan (talk) 16:31, December 24, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome! You're welcome, I dun' liek trollz. lelz/ x3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 03:53, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Fanonizing! I was wondering if I had permission to fanonize Juvia Lockser? Just post the response on my wall >:3 - Yuki-Chan! 02:46, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Im very sorry, I do mess up alot because I am fairly new to this, and I deleted all the information on Juvia's page. Ok, I wont mess up this time! I was wondering if I could fanonize Angel, from the canon Oracion Seis. I plan as using her as a secondary roleplay character, my first being Nokimo. Almost everything about her will be the same, except for minor magic changes. -Ayuki Teretsu 03:42, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Alright, fanonizing Angel! Greetings Ash-chan, I was wondering if I could be granted your permission to fanonize the canon character of Angel, or Sorano. In my fanonization Sorano, instead of joining Crime Sorciere, joined your guild Swan Hymn. (When and if you allow) Sorano will have realized the error of her ways and join the afore mentioned guild, and try to become a better wizard by practicing other magics. This is her main goal in my fanon, and I hope that you will be able to approve this and make it all come true! - Ayuki Teretsu 03:53, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Im pretty sure that she will retain her original form of magic. As well as a Light Magic and a basic form of Requip. If you like, I will notify you of any changes I make to her magic abilities. - Ayuki Teretsu 04:09, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, no. Kill this entire article with Fire. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 16:05, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorano/Swan Hymn Heyo! Sorano is up and ready to go, could you add her to the guild member list for me? Thanks! Also, I noticed we do not have a job board for Swan Hymn, if you would like I could make one for you. - Ayuki Teretsu 21:27, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Fanonizing! Again... Hello Ash, I was wondering if I could be granted the approval to fanonize Laki Olietta. In this version of Laki, she will have left Fairytail after the Grand Magic Games Arc, and have found herself at Owl Horn 's doorstep. Her reason for leaving Fairytail was that she was utterly ignored by most of the members, and she was looking for a place where she could be noticed for her accomplishments. Her reason for joining Owl Horn is that it is a research guild, and Laki, a fellow researcher, wanted to join up so she could increase her magic prowess. - Ayuki Teretsu 00:38, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure if you saw the message but it's been about a month and you haven't replied, so I guess i'm just messaging my demon's curse again, Well, the bindings do not effect anyone who doesn't use a magic or curse. Also, the bindings/chains/etc have "nerves" in them, if they were to be broken, Ryze would feel the pain sort of like Maguily Sense. The Dragon Star 13:32, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello :3 Hey Ash! I was wondering if you would be interested in roleplaying with Sorano (Yuki-chan). I was thinking we could start an Arc where Swan Hymn could be under attack by a dark guild or something? Thank you for reading! Hello Well, I see this has to happen. I just told everybody I was 12, it was merely a joke and in reality, I'm 14. People should've listened to Prince when he said I could've been joking. But you know, you were just doing your job. ZackTheRaikage (talk) 15:39, January 7, 2016 (UTC)ZackTheRaikage Hello! Hello Ash, I was wondering if I could make a fanonization of Flare Corona, from Raven Tail. My version will be an alternate version of her, where she went insane after the disbandment of Raven Tail and went around Fiore commiting crimes and running from authorities, until she met a mysterious mage that "cured" her. Thanks for reading! - Ayuki Teretsu 20:02, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Eric - Canon to Fanon Hey Ash, hows it hanging? So I've never asked anything like this before but I'm guessing this is a permission question so here I am. I'm wondering if I could make Erik from Canon to Fanon. My thought is that after the Reborn Oracion Seis and the defeat from Erza, Cubellios (Kinana) will cause him to want to mend the errors of his ways. When it comes to abilities I'm planning on sticking to his current capabilites if allowed. Nearó (talk) 13:24, January 9, 2016 (UTC) oh hei I know you dont like me fanonizing so much, but could I fanonize Meredy? - Chelia <3 May I use Sunlight's Array for Lucy White? Bismarck-Chan (talk) 13:31, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Fanonizing :3 I badly wanted to fanonize Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale, especially after seeing what a great job Per-sama did! I want to fanonize because I find Chelia super cute and unique, and her magic very cool. Another reason is the fact that my well, username is Chelia, but I do suppose that doesnt really count as an excuse. My other real ''reason I wanted to fanonize was because I am going to do a fanonization of Lamia Scale, but an alternate style. (i.e, different members and guild master, except for Chelia) - Chelia-chan 00:22, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Response Problems! Hey, so I had to fix my talk page after a big glitch, so if there was anything you needed to say, I didn't see it before sorry! If there was anything, I was wondering if you could send it again? Thanks! - Chelia-chan 03:35, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Yooo there, Ashy. Today, I come with a special request!...Not really! Well, this is actually for Six, more than me, I opted to help him out in fanonifying THREE, that's right, THREE Avatar Mages. Said mages are...Jerome of the Pretty Eyelashes, Briar of the Very Exposing Clothes and Mary...Just Mary, really, I got nothing else to say about her, anywho! Now! (Also apologize if some points are missing, it has been a while since I did these and I forgot all the points) *Complete Article: Razia Sultana, Hakumusha and Marx Dagonet! *They will all be more or less the same, still in Avatar, only they're allied with Six's Tartarus. Though I may expand on their personality a bit more than what canon showed and whatnot. *As for their power...I would definetly do some fun stuff with Mary and Briar, Jerome's swordsmanship and sword too. *Uhhh...what else what else...? Damn, I don't remember any other points, if I'm missing any...Well, they are important to whatever Six is planning, so that's a thing, especially for Mary. So...yeah, hope I got all the points and...thanks in advance. Highestbounty123 (talk) 18:35, January 16, 2016 (UTC) You did reply on my request about Erik earlier, just haven't done it yet. :P Nearó (talk) 01:02, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Smoke Magic Hey I was wondering if it was ok if I made a version of smoke magic incorporating some of the aspects of your version of it. Liza 02:16, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Meredy and Chelia justification. I wanted to fanonize Meredy and Chelia for my fanon storyline that I will be doing, called Fairy Tail:Search. Meredy would be the main character, and Chelia the supporting character. Their goals would be to find a secret ancient artifact before a guild of dark mages do, to prevent the world from ending, etc etc. - Chelia-chan 22:37, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Called it! Soooo, Ash. Remember some time back when the other four members of the Heavenly Kings were introduced and I once said they weren't gonna amount to anything? And then you chastised me for it, saying that I wasn't "giving them a chance", especially with the old man? Read the latest chapter when you can. 'Super Kami Guru' (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 14:59, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Heroes Hey Ash, how are ye? So I don't know if the following request is something I actually need permission for, but I wanna stay on the safe side. I wanna create something I call "Heroes". This will function similiar to that of the Ten Wizard Saints System or the Yonkō. Heroes, or simply Hero, will the title for a Mage who serves under the Council and have been deemed as strong, respectful and can be / are capable of great feats. Most often also being capable of being in par with those already wielding the title of Wizard Saint. These individuals serve under a Division Commander, who in turn serve the Council. They serve as a example towards other member of the Magic Council and the world, as to how a Soldier should be and function. As they serve under the Council, they are allowed to function as they did before gaining this title, but are expected to if ordered by a Higher Ranked Council Member, to arrive at a scheduled meeting or if in a state of emergency. This, like the previously mentioned systems, will have a max amount of Mages, capable of being part of this, what number I do not know yet (Suggestions?). The previously mentioned Division Commander job will to recruit the individuals that the Council has chosen, he shall serve as the direct messanger between the Council and the Heroes. But the Division Commander (currently working on him) must also be a Strong individual, Leader, capable of keeping these Mages in line should the situation call for it and to give out commands should this group fight alongside eachother in a certain situation. This is something I intend to either share to the rest of the community and let them request individuals that could be enlisted to one of these positions or I'll ask certain individuals that I believe would be interested and worthy of the role. Now this title would give the individuals access to more information from the Council but other than that they function as a Wizard Saint. But what would these individuals be requiered to have to be able to join Heroes?: *The individual must serve under the Magic Council. *The character should be complete to a certain standard, having the Personality, History, Magic and Abilities. *(Yes, this note is directly taken from your note in the Featured Article section since it explains it perfectly.) The abilities on the character shouldn't be overpowered. If they possess a marginal level of power, it should be justified to the point where it appears reasonable. (Aka, if they have power equivalent to a Wizard Saint, they'd have a large number of years, innate talent for magic, or equipment that provides them such abilities.) The idea behind this comes from the fact that I think the Council needs to set examplary soldiers to the public, showing of the "true" face of Justice + alittle bit of love. After the reformation of the Magic Council, with the Saints at the top, there are no longer any "free" mages that function as this Hero to the people. Not only that but even with the Old Magic Council and the Wizard Saints they had, they were simply strong mages who most often did as the pleased, but still served as a symbol, what you should aspire to be. So while these Strong Mages could also serve the Council and be bound by their rules, they never had something that showed the Council's own soldiers and powerful individuals. As a last piece of note is that I will not myself be a part of the selected mages, but instead I will create the Division Commander whom will simply serve as a "hook" and communicator. Nearó (talk) 19:39, January 18, 2016 (UTC) My Response "Look, dude. Your complaints regarding the lack of organization on the wiki only apply to you. I don't believe that you need to verbalize your complaints in such an informal manner. As such, I ask you to keep the issue aside. If it may be a little bit of a hassle to you, then it is okay to organize your talk page in a way you find convenient. However, there's no need to impose your opinions on the other users and degrade the way the wiki, or rather, it's admins work. As such, on the basis of insulting language, I'm giving you a warning. Ashy (Welcome!) 10:43, January 19, 2016 (UTC)" Ash, you clearly don't understand, I am not imposing my opinions on anyone at all, people don't even have to click on the blog or comment on it therefore it's not inconviencing them at all or causing them trouble, I am not degrading how you guys work but ya, I am degrading the wiki a little because it's illogal only YOU think I am trying to impose my opinions and giving me a warning for you're opinion is absolutely not okay. It's not a little hassle for me, it's a MAJOR hassle for me! It has to be for you guys too with how many times people post on you're talk page. I can barely find anything on you're talk pages so if I want to look up a previous response, it takes a while to find it because of the lack of organization on talk pages. Seriously Ash, if you want to give me a warning, give me one for something far more concreit='Lord''' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 10:58, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Yes, that summarizes it up. A good example for this would be someone like this . Nearó (talk) 15:29, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Glad to hear it, seven members works just fine. And I wouldn't mind at all, go ahead. I'll try and complete the Article before going absent for the week-end. Also, if you know of any more people that could fit this position I wouldn't mind looking into them. Nearó (talk) 00:20, January 20, 2016 (UTC) This is how things are looking right now: Heroes. I'm gonna add some in the Strength Section and tidy up more. If you have any recommendations for example maybe another Headline, Symbol or anything like that I wouldn't mind the help. :) Nearó (talk) 08:41, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Kaguraaaaaa Okay. This time it's for me and it's Kagura Mikazuchi~! And a-go! *Complete Article: Tomoe Gozen *Reason: Weeeeell, she been on my mind lately. Alot. And I started going over potential and...yeah, it's the usual with me. I just see...potential in using her, and I do believe she would be a fun addition. Again, story-only, unless special circumstances. Also make her a ronin-type of deal, only instead of masterless, she's friendless! Haha! Dark humor! *I do believe I will expand on her swordsmanship AND...Actually yeah, that's what interests me most, MAYBE GRAVITY CHANGE TOO, YA NEVER KNOW. I think that's all, unless I missed, anything, ANYWHO. Thanks in advance and...a-good day! Highestbounty123 (talk) 10:39, January 20, 2016 (UTC) This is my form to fanonize Chelia Blendy. *'You must have at least one complete article. The article in question must have a reasonable amount of information, a generally accepted concept, grammar that is easily readable, and a proper, recommended structure. This is to ensure you follow the guidelines when making the character: 'Valerie Cross *'You must provide a reason for the character's existence in your own fanon stories or collaborations - this is to ensure you aren't breaking away from canon in the entirety: '''It's quite simple, after Wendy and Carla left Lamia Scale, Chelia decided to pursue something different so instead joined Astrid Star. *'As well as this, outline briefly how you'd like to differentiate the character from canon - mainly in terms of how you envision them as a character. This can apply in personality, or even powers to some extent: Well I imagine Chelia as a very bubbly and cheery girl. Always ready to help with a smile on her face. She is quite the social butterfly and finds it easy to make new friends. She doesn't seem to have a sense of shame and is open to almost everything. However, when it comes to battle, she tends to get... darker. This is mainly what's canon but I plan on making her slightly more yandere. Naturally, i'll add more spells to her Sky God Slayer Magic and describe the spells in more detail, possibly changing their effects completely. Oh and a question, how many fanon characters are we allowed to have? The Dragon Star 11:32, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Chelia and Meredy I wanted to fanonize Meredy and Chelia for my fanon storyline that I will be doing, called Fairy Tail:Search. Meredy would be the main character, and Chelia the supporting character. Their goals would be to find a secret ancient artifact before a guild of dark mages do, to prevent the world from ending, etc etc. - Chelia-chan 22:37, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Wire Magic Ello there, Ash, Holo here to pester your day. I was just looking around for different forms of magic earlier and I came across something called Wire Magic. As I saw this, I was like: "Yo, I need to have this for my character." so I saw that you are it's creator so of course I'm turning to you. Would you be ok with that I use this magic of yours? Take Care HoloArc (talk) 13:41, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Claw Magic Hey Ash, could I make Claw Magic a trait of the Felid Race? (if the page is blank it is because it is still in progress in my sandbox) Basically, they are half-cat half person and a more evolved form of the exceed. They have a full human form, half human, full beast (wild-cat, IE; Tigers, Lions, Oh My!) as well as a house cat form. Inbred traits are Aera magic, enhanced physical abilities and senses and yada-yada, Tis magic has been approved by Per, thank you! '''Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) 02:49, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukoyumi? I noticed there is an Amaterasu Magic Seals and Susanoo Magic Seals, so I decided that I would complete the set. So I just wanted to know if i could mention your magic on the page oce i've made it? Thanks, --Garlicfork (talk) 17:13, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Your avatar, was there some color spread this week? 21:34:02 Thu I see, worth the snag. 14:35:29 Fri God Serena I was wondering, could I make my own version of God Serena? No I don't want him cause of the ridiculous 8 Lacrima implants. I could either write him with an altered history and magic when he joined the Spriggan Twelve, thus never having the implants. Or I could have him lose the 8 Lacrimas after Acnologia defeated him.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:44, January 29, 2016 (UTC) FB Hey Ash, could I be so bold as to ask for your permission to use Susanoo Magic Seals for a Dark Mage I'm creating? Thanks, FbAddict (talk) 20:44, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Help Yo Ash, how do I add 3 pictures inside a single infobox, i've been on this for the last 2 hours, I need expert help here. On the page called "Jason Zekes," and i've been able to add the caption but the picture isnt showing, mind lending a hand? ComicMaster619 (talk) 21:05, February 15, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Heyo! Magic permission? May I use your Bee Magic ? - Chelia-chan 21:13, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Ven's Fanonization Hey Ash, can I fanonize Leo/Loke? Instead of being Lucy's celestial spirit, he will be Remi's. Ventus (talk) 00:54, February 19, 2016 (UTC) What I had in mind is that.. First, his appearance will be the eclipse form, since I prefer that one over the original. Second, I'll have him be Remi's last resort, he'll be summoned only when she is on the verge of death. Ventus (talk) 01:23, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Fanonization? Do you think I would be able to fanonize Brandish, from the Alvarez Empire Arc? My version would involve her escaping from Fairy Tail's imprisonment, and attempt to root the Alvarez Empire in Ishgar, therefore increasing their power. I promise I will not go on another fanonization spree :/ - Chelia-chan 01:16, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Bit of a cock up So... How's it going? Talked to Blue about his Drake Eren page, and I feel I should make an apology for the confusion. One, because it's kind of my fault, and two because... Well, not foreseeing how it would have looked to someone else at the time. SO yeah, sorry about that. The story is Blue was having trouble finding a pic he liked for his character, so I suggested one I had saved since forever. I couldn't find it online, so I thought that fastest way to give it to him would be to just upload it myself. So with my permission, can he use it again? or is it more of a principle thing about uploading your own images? Again, sorry for any inconvenience this caused. Didn't mean to get anyone in trouble. Flame Lizard (talk) 06:01, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Instead of Brandish... Since it probably isn't that good of an idea to fanonize Brandish so early, would I be able to fanonize Mirajane? My version would be corrupted by her demon particles over the year FT was disbanded, and become much more sadistic and evil, and join a dark guild. (I'm not sure which one though...) - Chelia-chan 23:35, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Haha, true - Chelia-chan 00:01, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Creation Yo Perchan told me to talk with you about what I wanted to create. I've been noticing that people have been creating their own versions of Canon Fairy Tail characters like Erza, Lucy and Natsu. Can I make my own version of a character. Cause I wanted to make a page about an alternate world version of Mavis Vermillion. ComicMaster619 (talk) 02:03, February 21, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Mavis Sorry, but I sent you that message over 3 hours ago, I got no response so I went ahead. My mistake, sorry. Anyway, this version of Mavis would be from an alternate timeline (a diferent world), one where she awoke from the lacrima, aging to some degree. Afterwards deciding to explore Earth Land, helping people ya' know, as well as mentoring others in magic like zeref once did for her, (kinda like Xavier's school for the gifted). This would be in no way connected from the cannon, in order to avoid mix-ups or confusion. She would be from my own world, not connected to the cannon Fairy Tail universe. ComicMaster619 (talk) 06:23, February 21, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Question Quick question, I'm making the Mavis page but need a little help to fill in the blanks. Am I allowed to take from the mother page? If so, much can I take? I don't want to break any rules here, or go over your head on this, since it is your department sheriff. I of course will add my own things inside later once the ground work is filled. ComicMaster619 (talk) 06:37, February 21, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Y'ello Ash. I was wonder if I could be allowed to make a canon to fanon character. I wanna make Bickslow, the difference is that after the events of Battle of Fairy Tail and Laxus's Defeat. After saying goodbye to Laxus, Bickslow decides that he can no longer turn back to his old guild for his actions and instead goes into search for another Guild. He'll still be using the same Magic as before and no major changes. Nearó (talk) 20:53, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Gonna continue with my last request by adding that there are small changes to his personality, making him more friendly and so forward. Aaand I've got a question. The rule 5.9 No Relatives of Canon Characters, does this extend to characters like this that are from Canon to Fanon, even if they are for example in relationship (gf + bf). (Just curious). Nearó (talk) 00:12, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Bickslow Returns Y'ello again. Back so soon I know. So things are going great with Bickslow, thank you again for allowing me use to him. But I was wondering if you could help me out by giving me some tips on increasing his capabilites. This Bickslow was never on Tenrou and which makes him 8 years older in the current timeline. I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how much I can change him in terms of powers, would I for example be allowed to increase the amounts of dolls to lets say 10. I think we can agree on that Bickslow hasn't changed much during the series in terms of power which makes it alittle difficult. So to make a summary of it: Could you help me / give me tips on how to make him stronger. Nearó (talk) 15:53, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Wow, Fanonization. Hey Ash, I was wondering if I could fanonize Cana. She will have never gone to Fairy Tail in my story in instead, she grew up on the streets of Bosco running errands for the triads of the capital city. She would use her card magic but also a variant of requip (which I got perms from Per for) called The Trickster where she can requip cards and shortswords. Besides fanonizing her for my love of her character she'd serve as a character in my storyline. As an adult she'd run a pub, smuggling illegal items through her pub into Bosco and smuggling ex-slaves out of Bosco. Eventually, she would join up with the main protagonists and serve as their insider in the underground of Bosco among other things. LizaUser:QueenOfSwords7☎ ✍ One thing I forgot to add, not sure if this would be a deal breaker, but I've noticed her romantic interests in the canon show and I am going to openly make her bisexual and give her a girlfriend. LizaUser:QueenOfSwords7☎ ✍ That makes sense, no problem. I'll still use her, just gotta change the plan a little bit... Thanks anyways! LizaUser:QueenOfSwords7☎ ✍ One more thing, could I use an image of her with the Fairy Glitter tattoo although it would be a tattoo, not a spell. LizaUser:QueenOfSwords7☎ ✍ Ohh, I like that! Never thought about making him capable of doing something like that. I like that concept and I think I'll try and revolve my ideas around that a little bit further. You're awesome, thanks for the help Ash. Nearó (talk) 05:12, February 23, 2016 (UTC) 'ey, I'm 'ere for my applications. Y'know who, Meredy and Erza. Let's hope I remember the points well! *Complete Articles: Lamia, Noirlok Salo *So, how they exist. Even though Ultear and Jellal are dead, Ultear did do an effort to protect Meredy, which is how she survived, but was later arrested when everyone cooled down. But, Jellal, revived and part of his request in the contract with Deathdealer, asked to free her. So, Meredy is free, but living in solitude where no one will find her, as per Jellal's request. As for Erza...well, after everyone died, she...ran off, being under heavy denial, but eventually had to come into terms with it, resulting in her going berserk in a secluded forest area, tearing half of it down, until she became so exhausted she couldn't move. So, she's now in a forest, all alone, with mild psychosis, a broken spirit, no armour, and using a chipped, broken blade as her only weapon. *As for what to expand! Their abilities are really a second priority, mainly it's about the after effects of their trauma. Meredy had it less bad than Erza, who is..an emotional wreck all around. I'll expand on how their characters behave and react after suffering such a trauma. And that's...sadly it. Sorry it wasn't as descriptive. Thank you in advance and good day. Highestbounty123 (talk) 19:03, February 23, 2016 (UTC) I know you just made the article, but can I give Gyūki Ki since that is what I was going for with his Tsuchi Power? Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:22, March 1, 2016 (UTC) My First! So, I recently learned that I am allowed to fanonize canon characters! I was wondering if I could fanonize Evergreen? I just thought that after the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Freed and Bickslow would be killed on a job for Blue Pegasus, causing Ever to go rogue. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it :3 SereneSky (talk) 19:47, March 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: My First! I didn't plan on it; I think he will have forcefully parted from Evergreen, being the usual tsundere he is. Much to her disliking, of course. SereneSky (talk) 23:31, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Characters Hey Ash, just wanted to remind you about the featured articles again. Also, what criteria do you look for in those featured pages? I want to some day get a featured article, so I want to know what I need to improve on with my characters. That way I feel secure when I have to submit a character against the big names around here like Alpha, Mangetsu, Copy, Killer, and well a lot of other people who seem to have way more advanced page than me hahaha. Any advice for making a great character is helpful! Thanks, hope all is going well in the world for you. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:10, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. It's a cool idea, though I thought you were gonna present the idea of Hydra Head being the result of a multiple guilds combining together kind of like what happened when Zeref went pulling guilds into his forces on the western continent (I can't spell the name) -- like a confederation of sorts that further centralized. Not that far off though. While the idea is generally interesting, Idk about the flat organization of the guild that you mentioned. For me, a guild would need clear hierarchy, but you did say the guild is loose organization to begin with. I can't say I will be involved though, I'm behind enough in my own stuff already lol. 23:40:45 Sat Qi/Ki/Chi Can I use ki/chi for a character who is strictly a non-mage, martial artist from a parallel universe? Seeing how he is just a normal person with expertise in Jujutsu and Shaolinquan, I figured it would make sense for him to use ki; since most soft style martial arts are believed to be associated with the usage of ki. So, can I? Zeferious James "Zef" Novason(Call me Zef! ) 03:52, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! I have a question, if you don't mind, are the five flows based on the five animals? Zeferious James "Zef" Novason(Call me Zef! ) 04:03, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Ah, thanks for clearing that up. So, I am guessing Fire is going to be an aggressive form? I know it represents Dog but since Dog Kung Fu does not actually fall into the five animal fist, I might try to replace that with the leopard, if that's okay? Zeferious James "Zef" Novason(Call me Zef! ) 04:13, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Seeing how I quit Aikido only after 4 weeks and Shotokan karate after only a year? Yeah, I am totally a legit expert on martial arts :P Zeferious James "Zef" Novason(Call me Zef! ) 04:19, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey ash. Can i ask you a question about your Ki? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 02:02, March 7, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Outright stolen pages So... I have been inactive in this wiki (and Wikia in general) 'cause... life... I guess, and I randomly visit to frolic on the wondrous feeling that is nostalgia when I come across having my pages blatantly stolen by some random ass b*#@! girl... So yeah... I can revisit the pages she stole and reclaim them myself, but I think this warrants administrative action. Who knows... maybe I'm not the only one targeted? Anyways, thanks in advance. (Talk page) 22:56, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Wow, that... is... awkwaaaaaaard... Well, I don't know much about how the policy works, but here's my two cents on the matter: 1st cent) It's better to apply with users who are inactive all across Wikia (although it's a bit difficult to trace activity all around); 1.5th cent) Maybe try and message users, with a set time limit for a response, and a notification when pages are adopted; 2nd cent) Adoptions should perhaps be mostly for magic/abilities, not so much entire ideas like guilds/characters that involve quite a bit more effort to fully develop and polish. But hey, it's just my thoughts and for someone inactive here, take it for what it's worth. You're still the admin. (Talk page) 23:23, March 8, 2016 (UTC) I don't recall Erza ever actually being short-billed for the TWS, I don't really count that death fantasy of hers from back during the ToH arc for much. I would suggest minor, fanon-only characters to fill what spots need filling. Sorry for the late reply. 19:05:58 Thu Fanonization? So, I had a very good idea for Coco , and I was wondering if I could fanonize her? It would be Edolas Coco, who was transported with Team Natsu back to Earth Land when Mystogan preformed the reverse anima. She would go on to join Fairy Tail, and even have a lacrima in her, so she could perform magic. Then, after Fairy Tail's disbandment, she would become an independent mage, and maybe even join a guild? SereneSky (talk) 01:50, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm. Maybe Earth Land Coco? After the Infinity Clock ordeal, she would part from Zentopia Church and become an independent mage? SereneSky (talk) 02:05, March 14, 2016 (UTC)